


[podfic] A Summer Day So Late In Coming

by helens78, reena_jenkins



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Post-Canon, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fifty years after they fell in love, Erik comes to Charles with a proposal that rocks Charles's world."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] A Summer Day So Late In Coming

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Summer Day So Late In Coming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/222434) by [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78). 



  
******Coverartist:[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**  
 **** **Format/Length:** mp3, 00:24:26

 

 

 **Download link:** The podfic is available as an mp3 [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(XMFC\)%20_a%20summer%20day%20so%20late%20in%20coming_.mp3) (thank you, paraka, for hosting me). It's also been compiled into a podbook ( **m4b** ) by [](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/profile)[**bessyboo**](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/) , and can be found at [MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?zcczmu3sp2jf5kk). Or, you can stream the story by clicking below:

 

 


End file.
